Tainted Cherries
by Kaizerwave King
Summary: Dash and Danny has a cherry eating contest. There is a problem, Dash is having a bad time confessing his new sudden feelings to Danny. Will Danny accept Dash feelings or will this come to an crashing end?
1. Tainted Cherries

**Summary:This is a Danny Phantom Fanfiction. Dash and Danny has a cherry eating contest. One problem, Dash is having a bad time confessing his new sudden feelings to Danny. Will Danny accept Dash confession or will this come to an crashing end?**

**  
DISCLAIMER:** **THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY OWNS THE PLOT ****BUT DOES NOT ****OWN THE CARTOON 'DANNY PHANTOM**'**, BUTCH**_** HARTMAN **_**DOES!**** THE CHARACTERS IS BEING ****USED WITHOUT PERMISSION IN A MANNER THAT DOES NOT INVOLVE PROFIT!**

**  
WARNING:** **This content in this story is rated M for mature! It contains: **Yaoi, shonen-ai, slash-_**(malexmale).**_ _If this content offends you in __**ANYWAY**__of __**ANYKIND**__:_ _**STOP!!**_**ON THE BROWSER, PLEASE MOVE THE MOUSE TO CLICK THE ARROW POINTING LEFT ON THE TOP FAR LEFT OF THE SCREEN, OR PLEASE HIT THE BACKSPACE KEY ON YOUR KEYBORD! DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER AFTER THE WARNING HAS BEEN GIVING, FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! THEY WILL BE REPORTED AND DELETED! PLEASE LEAVE AND DO NOT REVIEW.** **THANK YOU!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Parings: Dash & Danny

Age: Dash 18 & Danny 17

Inside a room at the resident of the Fentons, a tall blond haired muscular jock and a short ebony haired skinny halfa were sitting across from each other.

On a small table there was an empty bottle and a small bowl.

Inside that small bowl, there are happen to be cherries, half submerge in a dark brown liquid.

The paper on the table looked more like a handwritten contract in manuscript that stated:

Which ever one of the signature of the applicants eats the last cherry on the table without passing out, can refuse the offer to go shopping and watch soap operas with Jasmine Fenton; for the two weeks of the official Christmas vacation. The loser of the contest, will have to go with Jasmine and can not refuse any request that is made by Jasmine; or any extra activities if Jasmine requires. The start of this contest is in December 21 throughout January 6 of the year 2007.

The two boys looked at the contract that was on the table and bet was agreed; thus signing their names was on the bottom.

The two of them thought that it was _NOT_ a pleasant thing to do.

Especially if you happen to be a teenage hero in secret who is trying to manage his life or a high school jock who is keeping up his macho appearance.

The last thing Dash needed is Danny to found out his sensitive side and use it a blackmail material.

Dash knew in his heart that Danny would not resort to that type of thing cause of his nature; but in his mind, he is a bit skeptical.

Danny grasped the cherry fiercely staring at Dash.

Then Danny insolently shoved the cherry in his mouth.

Dash's nostrils flared as Danny spit the stem into the pile.

Danny motioned his right hand with a flourish to Dash.

"Top that, _Genius_." Danny mocked playfully to Dash.

Dash's insides were burning thick a poisonous and bitter bile was rising in them as he stared at his opponent.

'Now this was more like it. None of this highly social status of the popular crowd. No feelings hurt or physically harm to the weak by the strong jocks. To top it off, there had not been a ghost that is terrorizing the city. Nothing.' Dash thought bitterly.

Then Dash's mind mentally sighed.

'Just the two of us, alone...' Dash thought sadly.

Dash could forget about all those stolen glances, the electrifying moments, the accidental trips, the shoving of that specific someone in the locker just to get the excuse to touch, heartache, misery, and the pain.

'Being in love was hard enough when it was with a certain female latino girl. Now, who happen to be in love with a certain tall asian who happen to be my best friend. In time, she lost interest of my love for her as I try to win her back. Now it was too late, Paulina had chosen Kwan to be her boyfriend. I did not let the rejection get to me that much, I had other problems to deal with. Now I can get some stuff inside my head situated and figure out why am I falling in love with my favorite object of torment on a daily basis...' Dash though sadly.

Dash crammed a small stemless cherry in his mouth and swallow it before he could think about anything else.

Then Dash looks at Danny with passion in his eyes.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Dash said in a hurry.

Then Danny raised one eyebrow over his sky-blue eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Why, _Dash_…? Are you, _sweating_? What's the matter? Why the _rush_? Eating this entire pile of cherries and getting to the last one isn't _that_ tough? I think Sam could eat these with _NO_ problem." Danny said as he smiled.

When Danny was finish talking, Dash was burning inside, it was going to tear him apart.

To Dash, this was horrible it was like a sickness or something, it was going to kill him.

'_Fuck! It's got to be those damn alcoholic cherries._' Dash thought with anger.

Danny grabbed a huge one with the stem. In a show of bravado Danny did not put the whole cherry in his mouth.

Then Danny placed his lips over the bottom of the cherry, slowly lingering, sucking off the brown liquid from it.

Danny's mouth curved around the berry gingerly, proving his tolerance for the liquid and the juice of the berry.

Then Danny closed his eyes and _slowly_ licked it, a small moan escape from his lips.

When Danny licked the cherry, Dash body tensed as he looked down to his pants and saw a bulge rising within them.

Dash knew he should not be so turned on by the other boy's playful action.

_  
'Damn you! That was dirty Fenton!'_ Dash thought bitterly.

Dash remember watch Danny snipped off the stem with his thin white little teeth, it was beautiful like watching a cobra strike its prey.

The image of Danny was licking the cherry slowly plague Dash's mind.

Then Dash shook his head to get the image out of his head.

Danny's sly white little smile crept over his face as he saw Dash' reaction.

Then Danny willfully chewed on the berry and lick the remaining juice of the berry on the side of his lips.

Danny wanted Dash to loose his composer, then he smiled at Dash so he could taunt him and hope that he does not get killed in the process by the jock.

Dash is gripping the arm of the chair very hard realizing he was losing his resolve.

'Why I have chosen _this_? It made it so much worse. I should have chosen _arm wrestling_, or _something_ else.' Dash thought with anger.

Dash remembered the times that he had held Danny during one of his _beatings_.

Danny was slender, lean and tense like a coil or a spring.

Then Dash could easily imagine Danny body going limp in his arms at his touch.

'Damn! I am so fucking trapped!' Dash thought with anger.

Danny sat there before him, lithe grace, his delicate perfection and his complete form. The personification of all Dash wanted to be, all that Dash wanted, taunting him, blissfully unaware and equally cruel.

'Danny looks like a snake, squeezing the breath out of his prey. Every time I exhaled, his essence would trap me. I can not move until I could not even breath the same way as before.' Dash thought sadly.

'I can not even sit around in a room with a _loser_ from my school and have a cherry-eating contest; who happen to be my secret crush. I had to know what it was like to have him.' Dash thought sadly.

Dash stared at the table for a moment. One more cherry sat inside the bowl on the table, alone.

Dash smirked as he mused, the sad thing was he was going to win this cherry-eating contest by default.

The only one thing in the world Dash would never wanted...

"Too bad for you, _loser_. After I eat this cherry, I _win_." Dash said with victory sound in his voice.

Danny smirked at the failed attempt victory speech that Dash was trying to scare him with.

"No you do not, we wait until Jazz gets here and picks one of us." Danny said with a smirk.

Danny's warm breath is brushing against Dash, trying to threaten him.

Dash tried to ignore Danny's presence. Once Dash felt Danny's breath came across his face, Dash had lost it.

'Where in the heck is this coming from? He's Danny! This isn't some girl! This was a guy for one thing! This was not one of those nights drinking large amount of cheap alcohol from a party and waking up in a bed with someone beside you wondering what the hell happened. I was all to sober, well most of it anyway and it is killing me! Dash thought with anger.

Dash mentally sighed of the things that he was sorting out in his mind.

'This was Danny, and whatever would happen it would be forever.' Dash thought sadly.

Danny realized that Dash was stalling for time and that when Danny begins to speak.

"Aww...That is not fair. You are stalling for time, admit it already. I won this thing by default and you know it." Danny smile as he boasted.

Dash eye twitched when Danny boasted his victory.

"Well _tough_, _Fentina_. We _all_ just gotta deal, I suppose." Dash said with a stern voice.

Dash was glad that Danny could not see his insides burning. If he did, that beautiful smile would have faded to a big smile and showing off those perfect white teeth.

In his heart, Dash would never wanted to upset Danny or give him any pain.

Dash continue to hurt Danny because if he were to slack off, then someone would make Danny their prey at school and seriously hurt the boy.

In truth, Dash wanted to be a gentlemen to Danny, but doing so would cause his high school reputation to shatter into a million pieces.

Dash would rather live like this in secret forever than ever upset Danny with his pain.

Dash had always thought it was his hatred at first. The first bullying of Danny ever since third grade. The insults, the hard punches and the kicks from other kids.

As time went on, the beating became more insane, intense and vicious.

Then one day, Danny had gotten a beating so bad that he had to go to the hospital.

Every since then, Dash had decided to bully Danny all to himself and if anyone had a problem with that; then they will be the ones leaving from the scene in a ambulance truck.

Dash promise himself that he will not beat up the boy too badly and try to make it as real and less painful as possible.

The more Dash thought about the more clearer it became.

The truth, Dash did not want to beat up Danny, he wanted to protect him.

Dash scuffed at the part of the conclusion of his thinking process.

'It was so silly. Danny _needed _protection. Danny is petite, skinny and very frail that he could get hurt easily. Danny was so innocent looking, he could snuff off the gravest problems with a laugh, smile, joke or all the above. Danny was caring and sometimes clueless to take anything seriously. There is one thing that I like about him and that he has courage. A kind of courage that I, Dash, would never possess. Danny owned himself, I loved that, anyone would have.' Dash thought sadly.

Dash picked up that last cherry and twirled it in his hand.

"My friend this is _all_ over. They're some contests you _can't_ or _aren't_ destined to win. You've must face the _reality_ of that, _you_ _loser_." Dash boasted arrogantly.

For once in his life, Danny was not going to take Dash boasting any more and decided to make a comeback.

"Waxing poetically over _your defeat_, huh big guy? I will admit, that I am shocked that you know how to speak _somewhat_ intelligent. You have to _eat that thing first_ and you look like you are about to _pass out_. You can not even eat one, let alone one-hundred of these. I think you are _losing your edge._" Danny said equally matching Dash's arrogant boast.

Dash looked at him lazily, he wanted to punch Danny for that _somewhat intelligent_ comment and decided against it.

Then Dash placed the cherry on his lips, open his mouth, place the cherry in, chew it and swallow it.

'One final bitter swallow of reality.' Dash thought sadly.

To Danny shock, he was perturbed that he was still going through with this.

When Dash was through eating the final cherry, Danny was angry.

"You realize that this means _war_." Danny said in an angry stern voice.

When Danny saw something red in Dash's left hand, the short ebony-haired halfa pounced on him.

The force of the push knocking both Danny and Dash and the chair over on the soft carpet floor of the room.

When Danny tacked Dash, Dash's eyes bulged in surprise.

"You big _cheater_. Give me that _cherry_." Danny seethed.

Then Danny tried to force the cherry out of Dash's hand.

Dash was again surprised by Danny's ability to tackle anything, it was astonishing. Danny had always been able to pounce him, no matter how many times or how small and skinny he was.

Danny delicate fingers wrapped with Dash's big ones as Dash clung to the cherry.

Dash almost forgot the crazy ideas and feelings he had a few seconds ago.

"I am going to _win_." Dash said with a stern voice.

As Dash holds on to the cherry for dear life, Danny was not going to let Dash win by any means.

"You are _not_." Danny hissed.

Then Danny face went to the right hand of Dash's and decided to softy nibble on it.

The tall football jock was in shock, then he let go of the cherry.

Once on the floor, Danny snapped it up and promptly put in his mouth.

Then Danny laughed trying to keep the last cherry inside his mouth.

"I _win_!" Danny said with joy.

Danny tried to stand up only before Dash grabbed his legs and he tumbled to the floor.

Dash climb on top of Danny as he clasped each hands on each of Danny's shoulders.

Danny two sky blue eyes stared up, bright staring at Dash's sapphire blue ones.

Once underneath Danny, Dash removed his left hand from Danny's left shoulder and place it on the back of Danny's head.

Then Dash pull Danny's head close to meet his face.

Without Dash knowing it their noses is touching each other as Dash leans his face to Danny's.

When their faces are just mere centimeters apart, Dash press his hard lips on Danny soft ones.

To Danny surprise, Dash had just kissed him with full force on his lips.

A startled squeak came from Danny as he felt Dash's lips were upon his.

Dash felt a opening on Danny lips and use this opportunity to slide his tongue inside Danny's mouth.

Their tongues crashed into each other, like to two ocean waves conflicting with each other.

This had been Dash's dream. A dream that the little short ebony-haired boy was writhing under him.

For the first time in a long time to Dash's shock, Danny looked surprised.

Dash had his eyes closed as his tongue unearthed in the deep recesses of Danny's mouth.

The sensation of Dash's body was rising quickly. The sweet brown liquid burning his lips and the warmth of Danny's tongue.

A short second later, Dash found the cherry still in Danny's mouth.

Dash's tongue probed for the cherry, deeper, pulling it against the suction of Danny's beautiful mouth.

Finally after the glory of the kiss, the cherry was now inside Dash's mouth.

Then Dash swallowed it and looked down at Danny.

Danny sky-blue eyes burned up at Dash in confusion and wonder.

"You are not high are you? Not to mention you had drunk a half of bottle of rum and ate most of those cherries that was submerge in it. You've got to be high and drunk with all that buzz-" Danny said sadly.

Danny did not finish the sentence when Dash interrupts him with a shocked expression on his face.

"No." Dash said sternly.

In shame, Dash turned his head looking the other side of the room.

"Then what-" Danny said sadly.

That is when Dash turn his head to face Danny and looking at those sky-blue eyes.

Danny could not finish his question when Dash interrupt him again.

"Dammit Danny, I'm not drunk yet and I can't stand it. I've gotta be with you." Dash confessed quickly.

Danny body was in shock and gives Dash a questionably look on his face.

"_What?!_" Danny yelled in shocked.

That is when Danny remembered all the beating that he had receive from Dash.

"Why do not we just..." Danny said sadly.

Danny turned his head away from Dash.

Dash look at Danny's sad expression on his face facing the wall.

"You beat me almost everyday to the point of me not being able to function properly. Is not this enough?" Danny asked softly.

Then Dash took his arms off of Danny's shoulders as his head moved down to Danny's chest.

"No." Dash said sadly.

Once close to Danny's chest, Dash lay his head on top of it as he start to speak again.

"I'm very selfish and a greedy bastard. I want you." Dash said sadly.

Then Dash put his hand in the crook of Danny's neck.

Danny lightly blushed and squirm from underneath Dash trying to escape.

"You wanted Paulina." Danny said sadly.

Dash left eye twitched as Danny words hit him like a lash on the back.

Then Danny wanted to keep on going to see will Dash get off him and laugh about it as a cruel joke.

"You wanted her for a long time. I have known you too long for you to fall for this. You always think you want someone and then you go all crazy over it, you just lose yourself and then you come back..." Danny said in a surprise voice.

Danny did not finish his sentence when Dash again interrupts him one more time.

"I've always come back to you, maybe not like this, but you is the one person that I come back too." Dash said sadly.

Then Danny turned his head away from the wall while Dash was crawling on his feet.

Once Dash was beside Danny, Dash used both hands and grabbed Danny's right hand tenderly.

"I believe that I'm in love with you Danny." Dash said softy.

Then Dash grab one of Danny's hands and kiss it.

Next, Dash place Danny's right hand onto his chest.

When Dash did those things, Danny did not want to take back his hands now.

'How could I tear myself away from someone who felt like this about me?' Danny thought sadly.

Then Danny could not stay on the floor. Dash would have dragged him back down with another kiss.

If they stay there any longer, then both of them would have furiously kissed and everything they knew would have been destroyed.

Then is when Danny started to think about the kiss that has been plaguing his mind.

'Oh god, _that kiss_! It was that kind that could stop ghost in it tracks, that could stop time itself, that can freeze Vlad and then defrost him, even turn him into a kind hearted saint.' Danny thought sadly.

The feeling was burning inside of Danny still, from his toes up to the blood rushing from his head.

Danny face was turning red and decided to look at Dash.

Then Danny turned his head to face Dash and looked into his sapphire dark blue eyes.

"Dash… I…-" Danny said sadly.

Danny did not finish on what he was going to say, when he heard his room door open.

The room door open and it revealed Jazz walking in with her shopping bags in hand in hand.

That when Dash and Danny were instantly plunged back into reality.

Dash let go of Danny's hand, then Danny got up and walked to the door to greet his sister.

Then Danny took one look back at Dash on the floor, who face was red and smiled warmly at him.

'Yep, it's got to be the damn tainted cherries...' Danny thought calmly.

Then Danny gives Dash a seductive smirk on his face.

AN: This is Kaizerwave King! How you like it? Review on what you think!


	2. Confession & Revenge

**Summary:This is a Danny Phantom Fanfiction. Dash and Danny has a cherry eating contest. Dash had cheated out of the bet and Danny is in the hot shopping seat with Jazz! Now Jazz has something to tell Danny and fears that it will hurt him. Will Danny forgive Jazz for this secret, get his revenge on Dash, or will Danny be doomed of a two-week life of shopping and soap opera watching!**

**  
DISCLAIMER:** **THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY OWNS THE PLOT ****BUT DOES NO****T OWN THE CARTOON 'DANNY PHANTOM**'**, BUTCH**_** HARTMAN **_**DOES!**** THE CHARACTERS IS BEING****USED WITHOUT PERMISSION IN A MANNER THAT DOES NOT INVOLVE PROFIT!**

**WARNING:** **This content in this story is rated M for mature! It contains: **Yaoi, shonen-ai, slash-_**(malexmale).**_ _If this content offends you in __**ANYWAY**__of __**ANYKIND**__:_ _**STOP!!**_**ON THE BROWSER, PLEASE MOVE THE MOUSE TO CLICK THE ARROW POINTING LEFT ON THE TOP FAR LEFT OF THE SCREEN, OR PLEASE HIT THE BACKSPACE KEY ON YOUR KEYBORD! DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER AFTER THE WARNING HAS BEEN GIVING, FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! THEY WILL BE REPORTED AND DELETED! PLEASE LEAVE AND DO NOT REVIEW.** **THANK YOU!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Parings: Dash/Danny & Jazz/Sam

Age: Dash 18/Danny 17 & Jazz 18/ Sam 17

Inside Danny room, Jazz dropped her shopping bags and walked towards her advancing brother.

As Jazz gotten closer, Danny remember the bet and was mentally pleading to some unknown force for an escape from his sister.

'Oh please, _please _have mercy on a halfa's soul and _spare_ me from my happy-go-lucky sister shopping wrath.

Unfortunately for Danny, his prayers was not granted and was forced to meet his end by his sister.

Jazz has a big smile on her face as she embraced Danny with a heartwarming hug.

Then she released Danny from the hug and decided to speak.

"My dearest baby brother, how is you on this _beautiful_ day?" Jazz said joyfully.

Danny's look at his sister's eyes as his left eye twitched in response.

"My dearest sister, I am having the most _wonderful_ time..." Danny said flatly.

Jazz' eyes looked at Dash on the floor sitting in a indian style position with a happy look on his face.

Then Jazz smiled a seductive smirked and look back at Danny.

"I bet you _are_ Danny" Jazz said flatly.

Jazz then turned her head back towards Dash again and begin to speak to him.

"Oh...Hello Dash..." Jazz said.

Then Dash got up from the floor from his Indian style sitting position and looked at Jazz.

Dash frowned at Jazz as he begin to respond to her.

"Oh hello Jazz, how are you?" Dash asked.

Jazz saw Dash's frown on his face as she smirked at him.

I am doing _fine_, Dash" Jazz said.

Then Dash raised his left eyebrow at her.

"Oh, _really_?" Dash asked.

Jazz smiled at Dash as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh yes, they had a sale at the Amity Mall today and I just could not resit." Jazz said.

Dash facial expression has faded from a frown to a smile as Jazz told him her day.

"Heh..." Dash said softly.

A black -headed goth girl entered the room with two shopping bags on both hands, on each shoulder and on her neck.

Then the girl took off the shopping bags and laid it on the ground.

Once the bags was on the ground, she had stretched her arms in the air and smiled.

The girl was stretching her arms as she was looking up in the air and spoke.

"_Thank_ _God_! _Finally_! _I have_ _arrived_!" The goth girl said with joy.

Dash smirked at the girl when she was shouting in the air.

Then Dash decided to speak to the goth girl by saying her name.

"Oh, hello _Gram_!" Dash said with a smirk.

The goth girl turned around and face the blond jock with a mean frown on her face.

"The name's _Sam_, you _brainless asshole." _Sam seethed with anger.

Jazz knew as well as everyone else that Sam and Dash don't get along.

Then Jazz walked forward towards Sam and gave her a light hug before things get a little too violent between the two.

"Hey _you_." Jazz said softly.

When Sam was embraced by Jazz, the goth girl embraced back and smiled a seductive smirk.

"Hey _yourself_. How is you?" Sam asked seductively.

Then Jazz smiled seductive at Sam.

"I am doing okay." Jazz said.

Then Sam looked at Danny, while she is still embraced in the hug.

"Hi Danny." Sam said.

Then Danny looked at his best friend with a smile on his face.

"Hi Sam." Danny said.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Dash reminded them that Danny has lost the bet.

"Oh! Danny wanted to go shopping with you Jazz and look at soaps with you!" Dash said with joy.

That is when the two girls released their hug and sat on the floor with their bags.

"Let me guess... He has lost the bet did he?" Jazz asked.

When Jazz found out that Danny had lost, Danny facial was a scowl and turn his head at Dash.

Once Dash saw how angry Danny had look, he laughed.

"That he did. Man! You guys missed it! Danny _cried_ just like Sara Palin when she lost the presidential '08 election Y'all! It was sad! Dash said with a joking voice.

The two girls laugh and turned their back to them as they was assorting the shopping bags with their things.

Sam and Jazz was so into their bags they didn't notice the two boys fighting and flirting.

Dash's joke on how Danny lost made Danny even more angry.

"_Fuck_ off and _bite_ me Dash!" Danny said in anger.

The jock laugh at the halfa facial expression as he walked towards him.

Once he was front of Danny, Dash lean his face and then to his ear with a seductive smirk.

"Now, now _Fentina_. Business _before_ pleasure." Dash whispered husky.

When Danny ear felt Dash hot breath, he shut his eyes for a brief moment and open them back up.

Now Danny face was on Dash's ear and smiled seductively.

Danny face was now red, then force the blush gone from his face and decided to give Dash the same treatment.

"Whatever, man. You did the _pleasure_ first before the _business_ one, so do not give me that lecture. Unless of course, you want me to _pleasure_ you." Danny whispered seductively.

Dash's left side of his face twitched and he gulped.

Then Danny did something that Dash has not expected.

Danny open his lips and the tip of his tongue traced softy on Dash's ear.

A second later, Dash place his hands on Danny ass and moved his body close to him.

Danny felt something pressed on his thigh from Dash tight blue jeans.

Then Danny realize that it was Dash's erection that was pressing on his thigh.

Dash starts to grind softy on Danny as Danny continued to lick softly on Dash's ear.

The sensation was too much for Dash to handle as he closed his eyes and started to moan a little bit too loudly.

Then Danny stop licking Dash's ear as he force himself from the embrace and moved away from him.

When Dash moaned, it broke the two girls assortment of their bags.

Then Jazz turned to Danny and decided to take Danny shopping.

"Well Danny since you lost, is you ready?" Jazz asked.

Once Jazz reminded him of his newly planned day,Danny sighed as he was going to help his sister shop all day and for 2 weeks.

Then Danny turned to face his sister and he smiled warmly at her.

"Yes, I am ready" Danny said.

That is when Jazz smiled at her brother as she was ready to do some more shopping.

"Good! Let's go!" Jazz said with joy.

Jazz turned to face to asked Sam and Dash to leave.

"Leave us be Sam and Dash!" Jazz said urgently.

Dash smirked at Sam as he reminded her to leave.

"You heard her, _Ham_. Let's go." Dash said sternly.

The goth girl snarled at the blond jock as he mispronounced her name again.

"My name is _SAM, _you ass! Is you _brainless_ as well as _deaf_?!" Sam shouted.

Sam's yelling caused Dash to laugh harshly as he walk behind the angry goth girl towards the door, went out and shut it.

Once out of the room, Sam ignored Dash's lame joke about her name and was thinking about Danny with Jazz on the shopping spree.

'Should I stop her...?' Sam thought with worry.

Sam remembered the shopping horrors with Jazz and Maddie at the mall.

Then Sam also remembered the bags that she had to carry and now is Danny room.

The goth girl smiled as she realized that if she can handle it, so can Danny.

"Naw... Danny will be fine." Sam said.

Then Sam descend down the stairs and proceed left towards the couch to sit.

Once out of the room as well, Dash too was thinking.

'Damn, Danny. Why did you tease me like that, you made me feel good and bad all of a sudden. I hope when I cheated on the bet, that I do not regret it later?' Dash thought sadly.

Then Dash thought about the kiss he gave Danny and Danny traced his tongue all over his ear.

Dash smirked and licked his lips seductively at the recent events that has taken place.

"Aw, hell. The bad feeling will pass and I am looking forward to some more _pleasant_ ones" Dash said seductively.

Then Dash too descend down the stairs and also went left towards the chair that was opposite to the couch to sit.

Meanwhile inside Danny Fenton's room Jazz and Danny were sitting on the bed.

Jazz looked at Danny and then his hands rested on his lap.

Then Jazz look at Danny face and grab both Danny's hands tenderly.

Jazz looks at Danny's face, then to his eyes and her face went to a smile to a frown in two seconds.

"Danny tell me the truth, did Dash cheated on the bet?" Jazz asked.

Danny raised a shocked eyebrow and was unsure how to answer his sister question.

"Umm no..." Danny said.

Then Jazz saw Danny right face twitched when he answer her.

Jazz knew that Danny was lying to her with that answer.

Unable to get her brother to answer her truthfully, Jazz softly gripped his hand harder.

"Do not lie to me Daniel, tell me the truth." Jazz said sternly.

Than is when Danny look down sadly at his hands that is the bottom of Jazz hands.

"Yes he did, he ate the cherry and I had the last one." Danny said.

After Danny told Jazz the truth on what Dash did to escape the bet, she was not too surprise.

'I knew it. Dash always cheats on bets, the wimp.' Jazz though with anger.

Then Jazz stop thinking and resume talking to Danny.

"As expected, I thought as much..." Jazz said sternly.

Danny sighed as he continued talking to Jazz.

"I seen the the extra cherry in his hand, then I pounced on him. I lightly nibble on his hand to make him  
let go of the cherry, he dropped it and I grabbed it. I stood up and I place the cherry in my mouth, thus declaring my victory. Before I know it, Dash grabbed my legs and pulls be back on the floor. Dash grasp both of my shoulders, then take one of his hands and place it on my neck. Then he pulls my neck, thus moving my face close to his. After that, Dash leaned towards my face and kiss the cherry out of it." Danny said sadly.

Now this is a surprised to Jazz, she wanted to make sure that she had heard her brother right.

"_HE DID WHAT?!_" Jazz asked in shocked.

Danny sighed sadly when Jazz interrupts him and his eyes begins to form tears as he continued.

"That is not all of it. Dash told me that he loved me, LOVED ME JAZZ!" Danny said sadly.

Then Danny tears from his eyes was falling in the side of his face and decided to tell his sister everything that Dash did to him.

"After the kiss he told me that he could not hold his love for me any longer and told me that he was not completely drunk just to let me know. I told him of his beatings on me and asked him is that enough. He told me no and calls himself a _greedy bastard_ for wanting me like he do. Then he place his hand on my neck, I thought he was playing a cruel joke on me and I reminded him of his love for Paulina." Danny said sadly.

Then Jazz eyes wide with still in shocked as Danny told her about the kiss.

"Dash didn't answer me and I told him that this is just a phase for him. Then he told me that is not true and he always come back to me but not like this. That is when Dash told me that he is in love with me and then he kiss the back of my hand." Danny said sadly.

Jazz could not believe the information that Danny has given her about blond jock cheating his way out of the bet and his strange confessing for his love to her brother.

'Dashiel Clifford Baxter is in love with Daniel Raphael Fenton.' Jazz thought in shock.

Jazz was soo shocked by this, that she moved her left hand off of Danny right one and placed it on her chest.

Then Jazz's left hnd felt her chest thumping as if she was about to have a heart attack.

"_Oh my god_." Jazz said slowly in shock.

Then Danny wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.

Before Jazz can say or think anything else, Danny continued with his story.

"Then I also realize something, I also believe that I am in love with the blond oaf. I think that I was going to tell him too, or at _least_ I was. That is, until the door open and you came in with those _pink_ shopping bags." Danny said sadly.

Jazz facial expression change from a shocked one to a heartfelt smile as she removed her hand from her chest.

Then Jazz placed her left hand back on top on Danny's right hand and rub it gently.

"Aww... my baby brother in _love_." Jazz said lovingly.

Then Danny looked at his sister and smiled at her for stating the oblivious.

"Surprise me too, sister. Shocking, is not it?" Danny asked.

After hearing Dash unknown sudden love confession for Danny and the halfa realization for the love of the jock.

This gave Jazz the courage to tell Danny a love of her own and hope that this love confession of hers do not break Danny heart like she thought it would.

"Well you know little brother, I have something to tell you too." Jazz said.

When Danny heard his sister told him that she had something to say, that is when Danny raised his left eyebrow at her.

"Oh?" Danny asked.

Jazz blushed at this and look at one of her hands still on top of Danny's.

Then Jazz took a deep breath as she tell Danny about the relationship.

"I am in love with a close friend of yours." Jazz said.

Danny was a little shock by this and thought he knew who he was.

'Since I only have three close friends who is, Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Out of the three, the only one that has any interest in a relationship with her, is Tucker. I bet it _is_ Tucker Foley, but I humor her a bit by saying _Sam_ first just to get a laugh.' Danny thought sinisterly.

Then Danny stop thinking about it and decided to answer his sister question with a playful smirk on his face.

"Really? Let me guess... Is it _Sam_?" Danny asked with a laugh.

Jazz smirk at Danny answer and decided to tell him who it is.

"It is. She is Samantha Reina Manson." Jazz said.

Danny was beyond shocked when Jazz confirmed his answer, this suprised Danny a lot.

"WHAT?!" Danny asked in shocked.

Then Jazz smirked at Danny's reaction to the obvious.

"Yes, my dear brother. You have guess correctly. Me and Sam had confessed our feelings during my birthday party two years ago." Jazz said.

Danny eyes was wide open still in shocked as he was still thinking about what his sister has said.

'Wha wha what.....?' Danny thought in shocked.

Jazz looked up at her brother's eyes that was in shock and broke his thinking process when she resume talking.

"We have been together ever since." Jazz said.

Jazz look back at her right hand that was a top on Danny left, then her face begins to blush as she begin to tell Danny how their relationship started.

"When we got together on my sixteen birthday I realized that I did not wanted men like you wanted Sam. Then we had left from the movie theater late that night. When we came back home ten minuets before the party and we went straight to my room. Before I had the chance to react, Sam had tripped on top of me accidentally. Then before either of us knew it, our faces was inches apart and we kissed each other. The rest is history." Jazz said.

Danny shock expression on his face had faded and was replaced with a smile.

"Wow, sis that is something I do not know what to say now except I am very happy for the two of you." Danny said.

Jazz was surprised on how Danny was taking the news that she has told him very calmly.

"You is not mad at me or Sam?" Jazz asked sadly.

Danny saw the sad look that his sister was giving him and realized that she was scared of Danny being angry at her.

"How can I be mad?" Danny asked.

That is Jazz eyes begins to form tears inside and threated to overflow as she explain.

"It was no secret that you had feelings for Sam and you wanted to be with her. You must be angry at us for doing this to you." Jazz said sadly.

Danny saw his sister started to cry about her confession of her relationship with Sam, Danny decided to put his sister fears at ease.

"To tell you the truth, I am not angry when you two got together. In fact, I am not mad at all. Just happy that you found someone wonderful like Sam to spend those wonderful moments and possibly the rest of your life with." Danny said.

Jazz wiped the tears in her eyes and look at Danny with a surprise look in her face.

"Danny? What has gotten into you? You have never spoken to me like that before. Is you okay?" Jazz asked.

Danny smiled at his sister surprise look on her face when he told her that he was not upset with her and Sam.

"Yes, Jazz. I am fine." Danny said.

Jazz smiled happily as she got up from the bed and squealed with joy.

"Good, now off to the mall!" Jazz yelled with joy.

Danny was hoping that his sister has forgotten the shopping and the bet.

That is when Danny got up from the bed and looked at Jazz with a shocked look at his face.

"_Why_?! You know Dash _cheated_ the bet!" Danny said with anger.

Jazz knew that it was the jock that was suppose to go shopping with her instead of her brother.

Then Jazz realized that someone needed to teach Dash a lesson and Danny is the one to do it.

Ideas was already planning in her head on how many was she can torture a simple-minded, hormonal crazed jock.

Jazz face has a evil smirk on how Dash was going to be in soo much pain.

"I know little brother, but this is what I call sweet revenge and I do mean _sweet_." Jazz said evilly.

Danny was a little scared on how is his sister was acting, convinced that he was in the middle of her crossfire and voiced his worry.

"Why do I have a feeling that this would not end well..." Danny said with worry.

Jazz saw the worried look on her brother's face and decided to tell him that he was not going to be in her path of her wrath.

"Yea for _Dash_ anyway. Now come on! Revenge can not wait!" Jazz said with joy.

Then Jazz grab her brother's hand as the ran towards the door.

Jazz opened it and the two of them walked from the room as she shut the door.

Then the two of them descend down the stairs as they race to the front door.

The tall sibling open the front door and the two of them walked out.

Jazz and Danny did not notice that Sam and Dash called out to them as the was already out the door.

AN: This is Kaizerwave King, review on what you think!


End file.
